(a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a prefabricated concrete panel with steel trusses, and more specifically, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a reinforced concrete flooring tile by pouring concrete in a mold where a reinforcement has been introduced.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known that any construction of some importance implies the pouring of concrete on location. This is also true of the construction of flooring. Now this operation is quite complicated, expensive and means long working hours. To our knowledge, presently there is no practical way to manufacture prefabricated reinforced concrete flooring tiles. Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,423 and 3,990,193 use a steel truss in combination with a concrete slab. However, these slabs are mainly used for the ceilings and the walls and the pouring of the concrete is carried out on location. There is therefore a need for a method which is readily available for the manufacturing of reinforced concrete flooring tiles.